Un Show Más Wiki:Registros/Chat/2 Noviembre 2013
12:21 Noah 12:21 Ve a solo diversion 12:21 Me aburro DD: 12:22 hola 12:22 ._. 12:22 File 12:22 Arrastremos a Noah a solo diversion *-* 12:22 *Beso a Noah* 12:22 See ¨*-* 12:22 (wut) 12:22 (wut) 12:22 Pintor.. 12:22 wat 12:22 Hola 12:22 Pasa el link 12:22 Noah 12:22 Ok <3 12:23 Alejandro. (happy) 12:23 el bot ya empezará a sacar registros (happy) 12:24 ? 12:24 TODA LA NOCHE (dolan) 12:24 Wut? 12:24 para que sirven los bots? 12:24 Alejandro contesteme el mensaje u.u 12:24 Emily, ¿cuál? 12:24 en fin, me voy 12:24 no le hablen a mi bot ¬¬ 12:25 Te envie uno. (happy) 12:25 Aquí no. 12:25 LAG 12:25 para que sirve un bot? 12:25 Que es Pintorbot? (retarded) 12:25 * Pintorbot es una cuenta automatizada que ahora se encuentra cumpliendo una tarea: registrar todo lo que se dice en el chat * 12:26 ahh... 12:26 (happy) 12:26 holiwis valen 12:26 Valen 12:26 A solo diversion 12:26 Ya! 12:26 holiwis gallede 12:26 (fuuu) 12:26 Lo espantase. 12:27 *espamtaste 12:27 D: 12:27 xD 12:27 Quiero ir a su casa 12:27 Ah. Que flojera corregir. 12:27 Y.. <3 12:27 Okno *-* 12:27 Hola 12:35 Rax 12:35 Mp 12:35 Hola LOL 12:35 .-. 12:35 ok 12:35 n.n 12:36 Volve DD: 12:36 .-. 12:36 Vuelve 12:37 Ya la rete 12:37 Vuelve xD 12:37 ok ._. 12:39 ... 12:39 Like an outlaw for yooouu. 12:39 (happy) 12:39 Mejor no canto. 12:40 la jaiba te va a morder te va a morder 12:40 si te bañas en el mar 12:40 no te quites los calzones porque la jaiba te va a morder 12:40 (happy) 12:40 ._. 12:40 (LOL) 12:40 es una cancion de los karkiks 12:40 (lol) 12:41 nadie los conoce? 12:41 no? 12:41 (okay) 12:41 Grandma los conoce. 12:43 Alohapastrukah.-. 12:43 Hello xD 12:44 .-. 12:45 Les pasaba a saludar como la última vez que voy a pasar por acá, espero no haberles molestado.. Y.. Dolan les manda saludos D: 12:45 Por que ultima vez. 12:45 D8 12:46 Toy empezando a dejar Wikia^^ Por ahora .--. Y.. Bai gente que hoy nunca me leyó. 12:46 (LOL) 12:47 quieres vivir una vida sin tecnologia? 12:47 (emm) 12:48 Una vida sin tanta tecnología seria mas saludable xD 12:49 No pienses en el Apocalipsis, 12:49 xD 12:49 El Apocalipsis? What? xD 12:50 Creo que voy a jugar Assassin's Creed 4 .-. 12:51 yo ire a jugar puchamon 12:51 .-. 12:51 LOL 12:57 .-.-.- 12:57 Saldrá en chat log. Pero.. canta. I WANT WHAT I WANT.... AND I WHAT IT NOOW. 12:59 ... 01:02 adios 01:07 Matrixx (retarded) / 01:07 perfumada brisa que llegó del arenal 01:07 hola Murpi 01:07 Matrixx 01:07 Que nombre me pondiras 01:07 Con este avatar? 01:07 Pondrias¨* 01:07 Bestie *-* 01:07 Murpi el búho rubio 01:07 AFF *-* 01:08 El búho rubio (jajaja) 01:10 FOR YOUUUU... ♪ 01:15 Aww musica japonesa *-* (amazed) 01:16 Música japonesa? Cuál? (happy) 01:16 La que suena en el chat e_e 01:17 WAT 01:17 Ah. No escucho yo nada xD. 01:18 Entonces por que me suena a mi? (emm) (umm) 01:21 Brujeria? e_e 03:28 Cuál? 03:28 algo 03:29 Que sucedio? 03:29 (happy) 03:29 Dime por mp. (happy) 03:29 no creo que te interese 03:29 .-. 03:29 Si me interesa. (happy) (?). 03:45 ... 03:50 adios 04:15 Hola! 04:30 hola n.n 04:35 hola? 04:57 miau Demon :3 04:57 Hola love 04:57 n.n 04:58 Todo bien :3 04:58 x3 04:59 miau Princesa :3 04:59 hola 04:59 Hola princesa 04:59 :3 05:00 :3 05:00 ? 05:01 n.n 05:53 Pintorbot ? 05:55 No puede ser un bot D; 02:48 xD 02:48 Yo edito en otra wiki. Donde parece que soy la única idiota que edita ahí e.e 02:49 XD 02:49 Yo edito en una donde yo y otro mas editan 02:49 ._. 02:49 solo 2 editores 02:49 .__. 02:50 .__. 02:50 Hola Sky. 02:50 hola sky 02:50 hola pintorbot 02:51 Empiezan a llegar *-* 02:51 Hola 02:51 Hola Valen. 02:51 holi valen 02:51 111 ediciones en Kirbypedia 02:51 (happy) 02:52 (retarded) 02:52 En un solo día, eso es un record 02:52 vendre (como Pintor) en unas horas n.n 02:53 Y si se preguntan, no hice nada de vandalismo para conseguir 111 ediciones 02:53 (siclaro) 02:53 okno 02:54 Yo edito en Bee y Puppycat. Como solitaria. Nadie mas esta alla. (okay) . 02:54 (happy) 02:54 Oppa gangnam style 02:54 No pienso saludarte Fire. (happy) . 02:54 xD 02:55 *-* 02:56 (happy) . 02:56 Dia de los Muertos 02:56 Para mi es sábado. 02:56 Zabadu 03:01 Bye 03:02 (happy) 03:03 wtf 03:04 What? 03:05 (retarded) 03:06 Hola (retarded) 03:07 Heil Hitler 03:07 (happpy) 03:07 estoy haciendo un walfa (wtf) 03:08 * (happy) 03:08 Chum Diego *-* 03:08 Chum Emily *-* 03:09 orlyowls.com 03:09 (happy) . 03:09 (retarded) 03:10 Estaba mejor tu búho rubio. 03:10 (happy) 03:11 [[ 03:11 (retarded) 03:12 (happy) . 03:13 ._. 03:14 Si 03:14 Es mejor 03:14 (retarded) 03:15 Hilo:73181#7 (happy) 03:15 El búho rubio luce mejor que el búho pirata. 03:18 Me voy. (happy) *-* 03:18 Bye Emily 03:18 [[ 03:19 (retarded) 03:30 holi cari 03:32 Buenas 03:32 Vengo a hacer una pregunta 03:32 Diego torres pelaez 03:32 Les suena de algo? 03:33 No 03:34 Oye eres Morderooy? 03:34 Quién? 03:34 O solo me equivoco de persona 03:34 Me voy 03:34 tu 03:34 pero quién? 03:34 No 03:34 Tu eres Morderooy? 03:34 no, qué? 03:34 te cambiastes el nombre¿ 03:34 no sé quién es 03:34 Nooo 03:34 disculpa 03:34 crei que eras el 03:34 Ok 03:34 tienen la misma foto de perfil 03:34 No pasa nada n.n 03:35 Ah.. 03:35 la de Metal Sonic 03:35 Bueno 03:35 bye 03:35 (bye) 03:35 n.n 03:39 Hablen Oe 03:41 .-. 03:42 n.n 03:42 Ola Fileres 03:50 DIOS MIO SANTOOO. 03:55 Hola ;) 03:55 Hola (retarded) 03:55 No manches .-. 03:55 Hola Rubí. 03:55 (happy) 03:55 Otra directioner 03:56 chum Diego *-*. 03:56 -.- 03:56 Otro que? (what) 03:56 Chum Emily *-* 03:56 Estos audífonos.... hacen que se escuche mas la guitarra *-*.. 03:57 Hola Mafalda. 03:57 Hola 03:57 holiwis mafalda 04:18 holiwis 04:18 .___. 04:24 Fraf 04:24 Bestie *-* 04:24 AFF *-* 04:24 me tengo que ir ._. 04:24 bueno, vuelvo después de almuerzo 04:24 Llegas y te vas. (happy) 04:24 (retarded) 04:25 Bye *-* 04:25 (?) 04:25 (retarded) 04:26 Maldito Continuum no carga (fu) 04:28 No te ibas? (happy) 04:28 resulta que no 04:28 ._. 04:28 ._. 04:28 Matrixx (retarded) 04:28 Murpi, the blonde owl 04:28 *w* 04:28 Entonces. Bestie *-* (otra vez).. 04:29 Hola Fire. 04:29 THIS GIRL IS ON FIREEE 04:29 SHE IS WALKING ON FIREEE 04:29 (? 04:29 xDD 04:29 ._. 04:29 esa Alicia Llaves 04:29 ALICIA EN EL PAIS DE LAS MARAVILLAS 04:29 xDD 04:30 ._. 04:30 ._. 04:30 Fap Fap (retarded) 04:30 ._. 04:31 .___. 04:31 hola Alfiler 04:31 Matrixx 04:31 No me has cambiado el nombre y.y 04:31 Y eso por que? (fu) 04:31 f*p f*p 04:32 LOL 04:32 aunque... bueno, desde ahora se permite 04:32 n.n 04:32 Sabes lo mucho que me tarda en cargar este chat? (yuno) 04:32 (jajaja) 04:38 NINGUNO 04:38 pero bue 04:39 ¿las leyes acaso tienen sentido? 04:39 (yao) 04:39 Uy 04:39 (retarded) 04:39 xD 04:39 seh 04:40 "ley anti-racismo" mi huev* izquierdo 04:40 (Retarded) 04:40 Matrixx, puedo golpearte con una vara? (retarded) 04:40 (jajaja) 04:40 no 04:40 no tengo pareja y.y 04:40 es el fierro golpeador de parejas felices n.n 04:41 *lo golpea en la cabeza* 04:41 Tants alguien puede abrir lo de "galería" ? Yo no. (happy) 04:41 (retarded) 04:41 Hilo:73257 dafuq 04:41 Matrixx 04:41 ¿qué canción queres que pongamos en el chat? acabó Halloween u.u 04:41 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J91ti_MpdHA (?) 04:41 okno 04:41 ._. 04:42 a ver, POR FAVOR, NO UNA DE NAVIDAD Y.Y 04:42 odio esa época 04:42 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWW7KinrJIQ pongan esta 04:42 y.y 04:42 (jajaja) 04:42 TODOS LOS CANALES DE TV, ESPECIALES DE NAVIDAD POR TODO EL MES 04:42 NO VARÍA LA PROGRAMACIÓN 04:42 es horrible y.y 04:42 pongan algo de crywolf 04:42 adornos ñoños por todos lados 04:42 y.y 04:43 ese espíritu de estar juntos blablabha 04:43 se los suplico y.y 04:43 (jajaja) 04:43 lo bueno es que me regalarán el GTA V así que voy a fingir que me gusta (retarded) 04:43 crywolf plz y.y 04:43 No crywolf no. (?). 04:43 y.y 04:43 don't cry for me, Argentina 04:43 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1EVbGvvoqos esta esta buena y.y 04:44 NUNCA TENDRÁN SUS ISLAS (jajaja) 04:45 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47dtFZ8CFo8 y.y esta Error con la expresión: Tiempo no válido